


Late Nights

by anon433



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Darryl Noveschosch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon433/pseuds/anon433
Summary: Bad notices Dream is acting off, he'd do anything to help a friend.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So I don't really see people write about this ship in particular, so I took up the opportunity :)
> 
> I do plan on doing more rare pairings, I'm brainstorming some ideas but feel free to leave your own.
> 
> Make sure to read the tags carefully!
> 
> *this is NOT spellchecked*
> 
> Enjoy 👍

Bad sighed as he unloaded the last of George's luggage from the back of Dream's van, the dream team (consisting of Dream, George, Sapnap, and Bad) had a project that they were working on for Dream hitting 20 million subscribers, a huge milestone that deserved celebration. 

Essentially, the team would be staying together for about two to three months to do a series of collaborative projects that would be dictated by their fan base. It was a fun idea that Sapnap had thought up in the spurr of thr moment when Dream asked for ideas. 

George was the last one to arrive, of course, at around 7pm. He had arrived a day after Bad and Sapnap had already been living there for a while. George was clearly a bit jet lagged, as he was currently laid on the couch in his casual trousers paired with an old Dream hoodie. 

"This stuff is heavy." Bad huffed as he picked up George's suitcase off the floor of the van's trunk, setting it down on the ground, "Why doesn't Dream help?" He glanced at Sapnap, who was heading back out of the house to grab the last of the luggage. 

Sap shrugged, extending the handle of the suitcase, "I think he's setting up the extra room." He pulled the case along the gravel driveway, dragging it into the house to set it by the rest of the luggage. 

Bad pursed his lips and shut the van's trunk, fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose. He walked up the steep gravel that was touched by the oranges and reds of a setting sun, the bits of rocks falling when they were kicked out of place by his ruby colored sneakers. 

He entered the contrastingly cooler house that was much better than the stuffy, humid exterior. Bad didn't mind putting in work, but it did getting tiring at a point. 

The brunette(?) kicked his shoes off and shrugged off his thin jacket that he had no need for, hanging it up on the coat rack where old winter coats were layered on top of the metal hooks. 

Bad decided he would help Dream with the bedroom, after all, he was happy to get his friends settled in. Bad had insisted on sleeping on the couch the first night he was there since they only had three rooms and he didn't want to take a room up. 

He knocked on the floor frame, stepping into the unfinished guest room, "Knock knock, muffin head." Bad smiled, peering around for the tall figure that was Dream. 

"Hey Bad," Dream raised his head, he had been making the bed that was clad in navy blue blankets that overlapped, "Need help with anything?" He stood up to his full height, around 6'3, just an estimate. 

"Actually, I was wondering if you needed help with anything?" The brunette leaned on the doorframe, his expression genial and curious, as always, he had the prettiest doe eyes, something Dream had noticed when seeing him up close. 

Dream pondered for a moment, "Not particularly, just finished setting up the bed, George should be able to do the rest. Well, as soon as he wakes up." 

Bad gave a nod, "Should we wake him up when dinner gets here? Sapnap ordered some Chipotle bowls for us, but he lind of guessed to know what George wanted. Guy was passed out as soon as he hit that couch." Bad shook his head slightly with a hum. 

"Sure, wouldn't want him to miss out." Dream wasn't worried about what Sapnap had ordered, as the man had memorized Dream's typical order by now. It wasn't like they had take aways every day, but they had them often enough. 

The shorter nodded and stopped leaning on the doorframe, fidgeting with his glasses for a moment, glancing around the mostly empty guest room. 

It was a moment that ahd passed before Dream spoke, "So, where do you plan to sleep? You can't sleep on the couch forever, I don't think leather is good for sleeping." 

Bad shook his hands dismissively, "I'm fine with the couch, I don't want to disturb any of you." He was truly worried about someone being grossed out by sleeping beside another guy, that was something he assumed the other guys would find weird (though Bad didn't really mind it, it is what it is). 

"Doesn't disturb me." The blonde shrugged his shoulders, "I can't speak for George or Sap, but I'd be fine with it. Plus, my bed is big enough." He brushed a few strans of dishwater blonde hair from his eyes, his gentle green eyes focused on Bad's contrastingly darker ones. 

He scratched the back of his neck, "I guess I could, but you shouldn't be forcing yourself." He was clearly a bit hesitant with his tone, though he was grateful for Dream's hospitality. 

Dream rested a hand on Bad's shoulder, "No worries, man. You're free to put your luggage in there, too, I have spare room in my closet somewhere." Thr blonde gave a reassuring smile before heading downstairs to talk to Sapnap. 

** 

Dream had been oddly touchy during dinner, his arm brushing Bad's shoulder occasionally or getting awfully close to him while he was getting his bowl from the take away bag. Of course, Bad didn't mind it. he himself was pretty friendly when it came to people he was close with. 

"Thanks for the food, Sapnap." Bad wolfed the rest of his food, gratefully, taking his dishes to the sink before dropping the paper bowl in the trash. 

Sap gave a nod, "No problem, man. it's nice to have the whole gang together." 

George had gone to bed soon after he finished his bowl and Dream was off taking a shower, both men downstairs could hear the pitter patter of water since the wash room was almost right above the kitchen. 

"Mhm, much different from just being on TeamSpeak." Bad stretched his arms above his head with a yawn, the timezone difference made him a bit tired still, but he knew the entire lag would wear off. It was one of thr reasons he didn't enjoy travel. 

** 

After a short conversation with Sapnap, Bad was getting into bed, grey blankets draped over his form as he stayed strictly to one side, not wanting to hog any space. He had changed into a t-shirt and some sweats since he never really wore actual pajamas. 

It was a matter of time before he heard the door open, assuming it was Dream coming back from his shower. Which turned out to be correct, as he could hear Dream murmuring before the bed dipped beside him under the blonde's weight. He was still half awake, so he could feel it. 

Bad's eyes opened slightly when he felt an arm loop around his stomach, pulling him into Dream's warmth that pressed against his back. His soft dark brown eyes stared blankly at the wall that was just barely illuminated by the moonlight that peeked through the window. 

".. Dream?" 

"Mm. Yeah?" 

Bad parted his lips to say something, but was stumped for a long moment. His body shifted so he could see Dream, his breath halting as he felt Dream's soft yet hot breath brush against his cheek. 

"Uh.." He tried to find the words, "What's up?" He spoke breathlessly, admiring the emerald eyes that hesitantly stared into his brown ones. 

Dream paused for a moment, "S— Sorry, that was.. Sorry." He uncoiled his arm and scooted back to give Bad some space, realizing what he did, not wanting to make the other weirded out or uncomfortable. 

Bad turned over, "Is there something you'd like to tell me? This isn't like you." His eyebrows furrowed with worry, "Would you rather me sleep on—" 

"No." Dream cut him off with a sigh, sitting up slightly, causing the blankets to shfit. 

Bad's eyes scanned the darkness, his attention catching on a tent that looked to be coming from Dream's loose sweatpants, ever so slightly illuminated by the blue light of night. His eyes were fixed on it for a moment, he was breathless. 

Dream took a deep breath, "Sorry." He pulled the gray comforter over his bulge, shaking his head with embarrassment, "I just.. Seeing you in person— Feeling.. you in person." He spoke breathlessly, his fingers curled against the comforter, "it's.." 

The shorter sat up, placing a hand on Dream's shoulder, "You could have asked, you know." He spoke quietly, clear uncertainty in his voice, "it's not good to get all.. Tense." 

"Bad, I'm not gonna force you to do anything." Dream spoke firmly but calmly, though there was a slight quiver in his voice. 

"You're not forcing me, Dream." Bad spoke with more certainty, scooting closer to Dream, "Just tell me what you need and I can help you, alright? I don't like to see my friends hurting." 

The taller paused before running his fingers through Bad's brown colored hair, gently gripping at the back, "Well.. Since you insist." He began, "Suck me off, yeah?" He still spoke quietly since Sapnap's room was white literally right next to Dream's. 

"Yeah." Bad spoke up, clearing his throat. He waited until his hair was released to climb under the comforter, searching around in the darkness before he found Dream's thighs, getting in a comfortable position. He rested his hands on Dream's thighs, his face dangerously close to the tent in his pants. 

Dream impatiently pushed down the bump in the comforter that was Bad's head, groaning when the brunette's lips brushed against his clothed erection, head tilting back against the headboard with a 'thump'. 

The brunette breathed slowly, mouthing Dream over his sweatpants. He was nervous since he never really did this ort of thing, though he had thought about it more than he liked to admit. 

He slowly pulled Dream's sweatpants down, his fingers curled around the waist band while he began kicking Dream over his boxers, making sure to press it flat against the vein. He was by no means skilled, but he knew how to work with the equipment. 

The blonde let out a low groan, his slightly tan fingers curling into Bad's hair, breathing heavy, "Shit.. Be careful, Sapnap's right next to— ah.. us, you know." 

Bad responded with a nod and a quiet 'language', properly pulling Dream's sweats off before freeing the blonde from the restriction of the polyester fabric. He took the length in his hand, gently rubbing his thumb against the underside. He looked almost curious. 

Dream's hips jerked, breathy moans elicited from him everytime Bad's thumb ran against the underside of his cock, eyes clouded with lust. He would occasionally mutter Bad's name, other times biting his hand to silence louder noises that escaped him. As much as he was enjoying himself, he wasn't looking to get a noise complaint from Sap, he knew how the man liked his sleep. 

The brunette took in a breath before taking Dream in his mouth, his glasses skewed slightly at the edge of his nose, so it was a bit hard to see. He had a hard time, struggling a bit with taking it fully, but eventually had the tip pressing against the back of his throat, his nose nestled in a small patch of nearly brown hair. 

He swallowed around the blonde, his glasses fogged and almost fallen off the bridge of his nose. His breathing was understandably heavy since he couldn't breath well, nails gently digging into Dream's thigh. 

"Fuck— God, that's it, fuck." He moaned, biting his fist. His voice was shaky and broke mid sentence, his fingers tightening in the brunette's hair. Dream could feel a familiar coiling in his gut, rolling his hips to try and get his cock buried deeper in Bad's throat. 

Bad didn't mind the language this time, though the urge to scold Dream for his use of language itched his brain. He focused on swallowing around Dream's length, his own erection straining in his pants, as it had been for a while now. 

His eyes were hazy and the heat that coiled in his stomach only continued to get more intense as he neared his high. He could tell Dream was equally as desperate for his finish, so he pulled off before taking him in again, bobbing his head at a steady rhythm. 

Dream's back arched off of the pillows, his teeth digging into his fist, toes curling. He let out a high pitches whine that lead into a guttural moan, hips stuttering as he finished, white spurts painting the inside of Bad's mouth. 

It took one roll of his hips against the mattress for Bad to finish as well, his entire body shuttering. He carried out around Dream, muffled by the softening cock in his mouth. 

The brunette took a moment before pulling off, still floating in the bliss of his high as he shakily sat up, the comforter falling off him, bunching up at the end of the bed. He could barely process that there was not a wet stain on his sweat pants. 

Dream took a moment before sitting up properly, fixing Bad's glasses for him, "You good?" He was still panting heavily from the intense climax but wanted to make sure that Bad was okay. 

Bad gave a slight nod, rolling over to lay on his side of the bed that was now cold trying to ignore the mess in his boxers. 

It was safe to say that Sapnap came to them with a noise complaint the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you'd like to see next, in trying to write longer oneshots.


End file.
